Edwards cullen version of twilight Edwards POV
by Hannah192193
Summary: Edward is left in a tricky situation when he realises that he love Bella Swan what should he do? leave or stay


DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS (CREDIT TO HER) EXCEPT ONE FLORA SHE IS MY OWN CREATION

COMMETS PLEASE THANKS PS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

''Carlisle'' I shouted in frustration, ''would you please tell my lovely sister Alice to shut up and that I already know what she's thinking.''

''Its not my fault,'' Alice said with venomous sweetness

''What happened in you vision Alice that's got Edward all riled up?, enlighten us please Alice.'' Carlisle said smugly

''Well'' Alice began ''Edward will fall in LOVE'' she squealed in her high pitched soprano voice. ''like madly in love he'll end up going crazy over her.''

''What dose she look like?'' Rosalie asked protectively

''What do you care?'' asked Jasper

''well… we can't have anyone ugly in the family she has to be appealing.''

''So your saying that I'm attractive Rosalie,'' jasper said complacently

'' So what if I did you know that I'm dating Emmett and you have Alice, and none of us here are ugly.''

''Well aren't we a lucky coven I mean we could a danger to society, but hey it doesn't matter because were attractive.''

''Oh my what's wrong with grumpy mcgrumperson over there in the corner,'' Rosalie said cynically

''Nothing I just don't feel comfortable everyone discussing my love life anyway,''

''OK we'll stop, won't we guy's.'' Esme said sternly

I smiled at Esme, she knows how I feel. Its so annoying I can hear everyone thoughts. Alice. ''OOo Jasper's so cute''. Rosalie. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I cant take it any more I don't understand why we're even sitting at the dinning room table. We never sit here.

''Anyway Carlisle why are all sitting around the dinning room table anyway?'' I was taking to Carlisle, but glaring at Alice at the same time.

''well,'' Carlisle continued, ''I have decided that its time for Jaspers first proper hunt.''

''What!'' he jumped out his seat ''Seriously Carlisle, sweet!'' Emmett who was sitting next to him stood up. There was an almighty boom and it was obvious that he had given him a high five.

''Congrats jay'' Alice shouted from across the glass table.

''So who wants to joins us?'' ''Alice?, Emmett?, Edward?, Rosalie?'' Carlisle said acquiescently.

''I will!'' Alice sung

''Sure!'' said Rosalie not amused

''Hell yeah!'' Emmett roared

''Language young man!'' I'll come too Esme said ''Someone has to enforce discipline around here, if it was left to you Carlisle then well...'' she hesitated for a moment ''Then there would be no discipline!''

''Okay sweetness I'll be more strict.'' Carlisle said meaningfully

''Yeah like that will happen!'' Emmett schoft

''You pipe down.'' Everyone started laughing, everyone accept Esme and Carlisle ''See Esme I try to be authoritative but they don't listen to me.''

''Oh they will then I've finished with them, Hey listen you lot you had better start respecting your father or you'll all be grounded. That means no hunting no TV no music and no new clothes and Edward no books!. Got it?'' I hadn't seen Esme that mad since Alice and Rosalie decided to cut up one of her good channel dresses to make them self ''a nicer one''

''Yes'' everyone replied simultaneously

''Right then.'' Carlisle said ''What about you Edward are you up for it?''

''No thanks!, I've got a lot of home work to catch up on and an essay to finish on Jane Austins Withering Heights.'' I said bluntly.

As if I'd tell them the real reason that I wasn't interested in going. That I was actually interested in what has happened in Alice's vision. I'm probably the only lonely vampire in the world. Yes I belong to a coven but I have no mate. No wonder I'm the smartest in the house besides Carlisle. Because everyone has a ''mate'' as Carlisle calls the opposite sex, Alice and Jasper a totally loved up. So are Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle always jokes about the security at the hospital where he works being to tight to convert anyone. He thinks its all a big joke and that in fine with it. That ill find someone ''eventually''.I'm so alone so a mate might be nice I guess. I do hope that Alice vision comes true and that I fall in love with a nice hot Vampire girl. Preferably vegetarian and brown hair but beggars can't be choosers.

''Come om mate,'' Emmett said ''you have to start saving you essays. How many time have you repeated high school? About 75 time.''

''Next week I'm not really thirsty.''

'' If your sure?'' Carlisle said

''I'm sure.''

''I'll bring you back some good stuff!'' Alice chimed to me

''Thanks.'' At that instant I was left alone sitting at the dinning room table.

I've never noticed ow right the moon was its quite captivating. I walked down the white hallways which leads to the living room. I stopped in front of a photo which was hanging on the wall. It was of me and Rosalie. Of coarse it was well before Emmett came along it was at prom back in 1908. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea for me hand her to go together. And it was awful. We had to pretend to actually like each other.

When Carlisle saved Rosalie I was the first person she had seen a a vampire besides Carlisle and she fell in love with me. But I didn't like her in that way. To be perfectly honest I didn't like her t all. She was so stuck up and all she did was cry, Because she'll never have a baby, get married or have sex. Instead of thanking Carlisle for saving her she was screaming at him. Blood curling screeches. It was rather frightening. In the end she got over it when Esme told her about her story and how she had lost the baby boy she had dreamed of and that she had committed suicide and that Carlisle saved her and that she was for ever grateful to him. Now Esme has the family that she's always wanted. A big one. There's me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and her husband Carlisle.

I continued the hall and through in to the living room. The living room consisted of a large white sofa, 2 white armchairs, a flat screen up on the wall and various painting by famous painters. The only one I knew was the one by Pablo Picasso. I sat down on the sofa. I flicked through the channels there was nothing on. Surprise,Surprise. I settled for CNN News. Right now I could commit mass homicide, just to fuel my rage.

The time flew by I hadn't even hear any them return home or think about coming home I must have been day dreaming, pft ironic seeing as its night.

''Hay Edward,'' Alice sang in her usual in tune voice, ''Here, its mountain lion your favourite,''

''Thanks, but you didn't need to I'm OK, honestly,'' I said trying to be convincing

''I know I thought it would be a nice gesture, to show you how much I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier, I'm Truly sorry.'' She said sympathetically

''I know you are you know mind reading,'' I said sarcastically

''Oh yeah I forgot,'' she placed her hand over her mouth and made an O shape ''Okay well Jaspers waiting upstairs from me.'' she winked at me it took me a few second to relies what she was getting at.

''Oh........right well you behave.'' I tried to sound sarcastic but it hadn't worked I guess my sarcastic meter has ran out for the day.

''I'll try,'' she practically ran out of the room

''Alice,'' I shouted in disgust

''What,'' she turned and jumped to the bottom step of the spirals metal stair case.

''Do you mind keeping your thoughts and images to yourself, Honestly I didn't need to see THAT ugh .'' I shook my head trying to get the picture out of my mind.

''oh my I'm so SORRY I totally just forgot about the mind reading thingy again, sorry!''

''S'okay no damage done accept that I'll need to go and burn my eyes now,'' Cool I must have had a refile on the sarcastic meter

''Sorry,'' she was walking over to the sofa

''Would you just go Jasper will be cold if what I saw in you brain was what you were planing to do!''

''OK well bye, I'm so sorry,'' she stopped again

''Would you just go!'' she turned and danced up the stairs. I was so glad the it was Sunday and that we had school in the morning, only 6 more hours until it started.

''Alice, Rosalie move it!'' Emmett's voice bellowed he was pacing up and down out side of the house.

''Alice says two minutes and to keep your hair on.'' I told him bluntly

''Right grumpy, dopey get in the car.'' turned and walked in the door

'' I take it that he meant us the Eddie.'' Jasper drooled

'' I Take it so, By the way your Dopey.'' I laughed we were walking over to my car, my shiny sliver Volvo. I slide in the drivers seat and Jasper got in the passenger seat.

''Well you grumpy all right,'' she smirked

''Emmett will flip at you,'' I had to contain me laughter, He was sitting in Emmett's seat

''So, he can bite me, I'm sitting here today and nothing will stop that,'' he folded his arms and sat straight trying to look serious. But we all no that Jasper can't do serious.

''Where did the attitude come from,'' I burst out laughing

''Its puberty,'' he said

''Jasper, let me tell you something, were physically dead, we don't grow. We're stuck in these body's for ever no Physical change,''

'' It was a joke, I think you should be called Dopey, cause your very slow,'' he said slow pronouncing every letter clearly.

''No, Jay it the fact that you can't use sarcasm, if you want help ill teach you,''

''Really,'' he was hanging on my every world, see jaspers still a new born and he hasn't developed his skills yet

''Yes....but it will cost you.'' At that moment the passengers door flew open.''hey man watch my car!''

''Sorry Ed, Jasper move,'' he was growling at him

'' NO! I'm sitting here today your in the back!'' he sat ridged in the seat

''Your brave.'' Rosalie chirped

'' What!'' Emmett asked stunned

''Puberty'' I laugh so hard that my head of the steering wheel, which in turn made the horn go of .'' Jasper just move and I'll give you those lessons...for free.'' I couldn't resist that little dig.

''Come on were going to be late.'' Rosalie bellowed ''Emmett just get in be side me you can beat him up later.''

Finale Emmett got in the back.

The drive to school was painfully funny, Emmett kept making threats at Jasper. Jasper kept whispering to me '' dose he actually mean it,'' and we all said yes and made up accounts of make believe. Of how Emmett locked me in the basement for a week and how he hung Alice out to dry on the cloths line.''By her ears.'' By the time we arrived at school I swear that jasper was shaking when he got out the car. He walked away towards the dinning hall, clutching to Alice hand.

''God Emmett, We've tromatised the boy.'' I laughed a little

''I know, but it was fun, when will we tell him it was all made up?''

''I say wait until after school, let him sweat it out, he'll be scared stiff all day.''

''Brilliant, any way I'll see you at lunch,'' he ruffled me hair and strode away hand and hand with Rosalie.

I walked over toward the P.E Block around the back of the schools main building. I hated P.E. Have to control myself or I'll expose us, which mean that I have to be rubbish at all sports.

P.E and chemistry passed quickly and then it was lunch. I walked in to the dinning room and blocked of all train of thought. Ignoring all of the voice in the hall. Although one voice in particular stood out it was Jessica Stanley, the schools gossip. She was talking about me! Not that it was unusual for her to fantasize about me she had done ever since I rejected her on my first day here at Forks High School. But this was different she was talking to someone who obviously didn't know who I was. A new person perhaps, she said ''That's Edward Cullen, like totally hot, but apparently know one here's good enough for him!'' Then I smelled her its was amazing, floral, woody orange almost. Its was the most divine smell in the world to me, I walked past the table where Jessica was sitting and I gave her a smug look. And that's when I saw her. She was good looking too perfect combination. If only she was a Vampire. Jessica continued describing my family but when she got to Jasper I had to laugh. ''the one with the unusual pained, scared and freaked out face on that Jasper he's like dating Alice the weird looking pixie one. There Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's Forster children.'' I took my seat at the table where I sat everyday.

''Sup'' Emmett asked

''Just Jessica.'' I laughed

''Has she been having naught dreams about you again.'' Emmett teased

''No she was describing us to the new girl.'' I spook softly so as no one could hear us.

''Her names Isabella Swan, but she wants to be called Bella.''

''Right......Anyway she was describing Jasper and it was so funny because She said ''He's weird he looks as if he's in pain or scared of something.''

''Aww man that's so cool, we absolutely own him.'' Emmett gave me a high five its echoed around the room and everyone turned round and stared at us, we burst out into streams of laughter. When I looked up I noticed Bella was looking at me. Don't tell me she'll be another day dreamer. Lets see what she's thinking. Oh, what I... I.... I can't read her mind wow that's weird.

''So is the new girl scared of us yet?'' Emmett asked after the whole hall stopped staring at us

''I don't know, I.....Can't read her mind!'' I said worryingly

''Seriously what's wrong.?''

''I don't know I must have to much on my mind!''

Then the bell went and Bella walked past our table and I got a waft of her sent. I had to control my self, I heard a growl growing in my stomach. I don't know if I'll be able to resist the temptation of her. But I should be strong enough.

''Ah Mr. Cullen you decided to join us I see,''

'' Em.. sorry I had to go to the toilet.'' I said innocently

''Its OK, anyway I have a new lab partner for you,'' oh no It's Bella, I Knew it I'm going to have to kill her, but then if I kill her I'll have to kill the whole class.'' Her name is Isabella, be nice to her and show her to you lab bench.''

I walked over and took my seat at the left had side of the bench, She sat beside me I could feel the thirst a dry ache in my throat becoming more predominant. It would be quick and easy I'd kill he first no one would notice I'd pretend I was kissing her no sound, then I make my way to the door and subtlety lock it and take the key. I'd start at the back of the classroom, bite them and move on and then once I've bit them all then drink their blood, I would save time, Aw but then theirs Carlisle. The secret would be exposed. Oh I don't know any more. Then she spoke and interrupted my fantasy killing spree.

''Hi,I'm Bella,'' she said shyly

''Hello I'm Edward Cullen, so are you enjoying the weather,'' yes that's it talk about the weather its less inconspicuous.

''No not really....I hate any cold wet thing,'' she shivered her hair was a beautiful bronze colour, her eyes the deepest shade of brown.

''So why did you move to Forks then the wettest place on the continental US?'' I asked curiously

''Its complicated,'' she turned her head and caught another waft of her intoxicating scent

''I'm sure I could keep up!'' I said interested

''My got remarried.'' she directly

''So.. you don't like the husband?''

''No Phil's nice, but he's a minor league baseball player. And he travels a lot.''

''Oh.''

We sat in silence for the rest of Biology. As usual I got up and left just as the bell went. I have to go and see the receptionist, see if she can move me out of biology I have to get a way from her. I can never lose control with her she to precious.

''Hello Mrs. Davies.''

''Hello Edward what can I do for you?''

''Well I was wondering if you can move me out of biology in to physics or or biochem?''

''Lets see.'' at that moment Bella walked in. I'm doomed, for eternity ''I'm sorry there are no more space any of the other classes you'll just have to stay in biology.'' she said

I turned towards the door and walked towards is ''I'll just have to endure it.

Ugh its so frustrating she everywhere I go. Right I just need to make it home Carlisel will help me

''right everyone in the car now?'' I ordered

''Calm down were moving.'' calm down how can I calm down when I fell like I could snap at any minute.

I sped on home as fast as I could and in stead of the journey taking six minutes I had made it in 3 minutes. I jumped out the drivers seat and practically ran into the house

''Esme wheres Carlisel?'' I thundered

''Up stairs in the study.'' I barged past her and flew up the stairs two at a time. I walked along the white corridor. Esme had a thing for minimalist white and modern. I stood out side outside of Carlisle office, my heart racing, gasping for breath. When the door suddenly burst open. It was bright in the office I was blinded by the sun coming in from the window behind Carlisle desk. All around the office there were picture documenting Carlisle three hundred years on this planet and also pictures of us. This family all of out achievements through out all the high school we had ever been to. The desk was old, wooden it had belonged to Carlisle father which he had inherited before he died. This was the one room in the house which Esme had no say in how it was decorated.

''Edward, come in!'' Carlisle had the tendency to open doors with his mind so I guess he saw me coming. ''What is it son?'' he asked so calmly although I could see the alarming twing to his face. I walked over and sat in the brown leather chair which was sitting opposite his desk. As soon as I sat down I was able to see him clearly now with out the sun glaring in my eyes, it was unusual for it to be sunny in Forks. But to day had been a bad day for me which usually meant it would be lovely all week and that we were unable to go to school.

''Well..... Carlisle I've decided that I'm going to Leave.''

''What?'' he was shocked ''what the matter?''

''School I can't handle it!'' at that moment I broke down, the dry sobs were coming from my heart but there were no tears. Vampires can cry, their meant to feel no emotion, no happiness, no remorse nothing, Nada . But we were different Carlisle and Esme taught us to love, be kind and to have a heart. I started to mutter to myself. I didn't have a clue as to what I was saying.

''Edward'' Carlisle said sternly ''I need to know who's trying to kill you?, is it the volrti? An enemy coven?, did you cross the treaty line and now the werewolf's are coming after you?''

''It's her I Can't handle it anymore!'' I was in a state of distress now

''Edward I need you to calm down, your not making any sense.'' he said patronizingly

''The new girl,.....BELLA!'' I screamed

''A human?'' Carlisle said in disbelief ''A human, in all my 300 years I've never seen anything quite like this, well one case of it but....'' he trailed of talking to himself as he usual dose when he loses his train of thought.

''She smells so good, I've never want a human so bad before.'' I stared to scratch my arms trying to make the pain from my heart move to some other part of my body, I started rocking back and forth while I was talking. ''But I feel so protective over her, I don't want any one else to have her, but.....ugh its so complected.''

''Edward I need you to come with me!'' Carlisle helped me of the seat and lead me through in to the area he had set up to be our hospital, if we ever needed any treatment. Because Vampires can't walk In to a hospital, luckily Carlisle qualified as a doctor and manages to get any medicines we need.

''Lie down on this bed, you body is going in to shock, do you fell and physical pain anywhere?''

I pointed to my heart. ''I know your heart hurts Edward but any pain anywhere else, I pointed to my shoulders where I had bee scratching, he lifted my hands so of my arms my fingers were still making a scratching movement, I looked at my fingers and they were crimson red, I must have scratched so much tat my arms were bleeding, I looked at my arms the blood was gushing out of them.

''Edward you made a good job of these son. I think I'll need to put stitches in then to close the wounds together.!'' he started giving me a lecture, about if I feel stressed to and see him and not to hurt myself. To be honest I wasn't listening ''There, all done.'' he said ''You'll need to stay here for just now!, I need to go and talk to Esme, so lie down and calm down.'' he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Great now Carlisle thinks I'm psychotic, a one of a kind, why am I putting up with this he doesn't own me. Oh its all so confusing, I should just leave get out of here and never look back. Start afresh up in Alaska , Stay with Tanya. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. I walked along the corridor, In to my room and looked a travel bag and stuffed the essentials in to it. Underwear, socks, pants, t-shirts, and a jacket. I lifted a silver box. It belonged to my mother it was the only thing I had left of my human life. Inside there was silver bracelet with a diamond heart shaped charm, a massive diamond ring worth 1.2 million pound now a days, which is meant for my ''fiancée'' if I should every get married. But these two items are priceless to me. There is also a photograph of my mother, I look like her in so many ways, I have the same browny bronze hair, I had the same color eyes as her deep brown, until I became this monster who's eyes change from blood red to black when I'm thirsty. To a liquid gold color. I hate being this inferior being not being able to be around the only person I love. And yes I do love her, I never believed in love at first sight, but now what can I say, I've became its victim.

I don't remember much about my dad he died when I was five, and I never had any brothers or sisters. My mother died a day before Carlisle turned me. My mother asked him to keep me safe and thats what he did, the only way he knew how. So I don't resent Carlisle for doing what he did he gave me a new lease of life. But I was about to break his,

I grabbed the bag from my sofa and slammed the door behind me. I made my way to the stairs, when Alice popped out from her room. She startled me.

''Hey where are you going!.'' she asked inquisitively

''Away!'' I said abruptly

''You..You can't, I shout Carlisle,'' she stammered

''Go ahead he can't stop me, no one can!'' I barged past her, I felt her arm on my arm underneath where Carlisle had put the stitches, I shrugged her of and ran down the stair, she shouted

''Carlisle, STOP HIM!'' Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs along with Emmett and Jasper, Esme was standing by the sofa with a look of horror on he face.

''Edward calm down,'' Carlisle said

''Come on mate don't do anything Rash!'' Emmett butted in. I barged pasted them. Punching Emmett in the stomach. I knew I'd pay for that later. I lifted the key's to my Volvo. While everyone was fussing round Emmett. I thought I'd made it, escaped, freedom. But what I hadn't expected was for Jasper to put me in a head lock.

''JASPER,'' I shouted so loud that everyone looked round,''Get of me now,'' I aimed for his neck and bit him. Vampire venom was harmless to other vampires, it just hurts for a little bit. So I knew he would be OK. He immediately let go of me and I ran out the door and slammed the glass door it smashed in to tiny pieces. I Knew I'd pay for that as well. At the moment it doesn't look like ill be returning for a good while. Considering I've now got to get beaten up by Emmett and probably screamed at by Esme. I could hear all their thoughts, but the thought that I couldn't drown out was Esme's. She wasn't upset and me he was distraught

''What's happened, where's he going, my baby boy?'' she was sobbing, dry tears, she must really be hurting, I was so sorry, but it was for the best, for the good of our secret. Then I heard a roar from the doorway. This time it wasn't a thought it was Carlisle

''EDWARD GET BACK IN HEAR NOW!'' he roared I had never seen him so angry, I must really have upset him. But as before it for the sake of the family.

I sped down the drive way my tyres screeching a I turned the corner on to the highway. And I drove for miles in complete silence when I had reached the border of Washington my mobile phone rang I had sat it I the hand free ducket before I left. Force of habit I guess. It was Carlisle, it seemed to ring for ages then it finale stopped. I drove for about another fifty miles and It rang a again, it was Esme. I had better answer it,or that will be another beating ill get when I go home. She hated it when we don't answer, she likes to know it were save or not, I guess.

''Hello,'' I said horsely

''Edward?'' she sobbed ''oh Edward come home sweety please?''

''I can't mom,'' over the year of knowing Esme I had taking to calling her mother but as time periods change so dose the lingo. ''its not safe with me there at the moment, I'll come back when I feel ready!'' I said solemnly

''What do you mean ?''

''Ask Carlisle he'll explain every thing!'' I sighed

''I can't, Edward he and Emmett came after you!''

''What!'' I was stunned I didn't think Carlisle would do that, thought he would let me go and calm down for a couple of weeks. ''Wh...y did you let him mom?'' I was sobbing now

''I'm sorry darling, I couldn't stop him, no one could he as amendment about coming.'' she stopped talking and all I read was real sob like hysterical sobs.

''Mom what's wrong why can't he just let me cool down for a few weeks?'' I moaned

''Edward, he says he concerned about your mental state, and he's scared you'll try to end your life by going to to.....'' she started stuttering ''The VOLTRI.'' she screamed I had never thought of ending my life. It would have been to difficult id have to up set the volrti really badly for them to give a punishment so severe

''Mom, mom calm down, I promise that I'm not going to end my life, or any thing along the lines of that I'm on my way to Tanya's, I'm about forty-five minutes away from Alaska so I'll continue on up OK mom!'' I tried to reassure her.

''OK, son but come home soon, OK.''

''I'll be home be next Sunday at the latest, Carlisle might persuade me to come home earlier,'' I chuckled

''Well your father can be pretty persuasive,'' she laughed too.

''Anyway I'll phone you later OK?''

''OK bye, be careful!'' she warned

''I will, love you.'' she blew a kiss down the end of the phone and she hung up.

Its was starting to turn in to night, which really didn't bother me, because I can't sleep. When I finale reached Alaska it was about midnight, I didn't drive a fast as I usually did, I wanted to try and clear my head, all the thought all piled up in my head and it was as if Bella was a gun and pulled the trigger and everything exploded at once. As I dove the hill to where Tanya stayed, I saw Carlisle black Mercedes sitting in the driveway, knowing that Emmett and Carlisle had followed me hadn't helped me at all. It was more of a hindrance. I wanted to be a lone of a little while. I guess I'm lucky that I have a family who care. Well I had better get this bollocking over with, which was inevitable that I would get.

I parked up beside Carlisle, I sat for a few moment trying to figure out what to say to them. When a figure appeared at the side of my door. I couldn't see who it was, It was a female figure, long hair and quite short. Her sent was not familiar to me. I opened the door and got the car the woman was staring at me, curiously.

''Hello,'' she said her voice highly pitched like Alice's, ''You must be Edward, the suicidal Vampire?'' Had Carlisle told everyone about my break down, can't trust him with any secrets.

''Yes I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm not suicidal, I'm looking for my father and brother. I see they have arrived.'' I said politely with a side of arrogance

''Yes, your quite right they have arrived, I'll take you to the drawing room where they are waiting for you.'' she said in the same tone as myself.

Tanya's house and taste was completely different from Esme's. Tanya like old things, her house was an old 18th century manor house with massive columns and a large stair case leading up to the front door. Inside everything was mismatching. Well to a point where it actually matched. To be honest I prefer Esme's white and modern, I am rather biased though.

''Just through here,'' she spoke quietly now, ''you can go on in,'' she opened the large wooden oak door. There t saw Carlisle sitting of the sofa with Emmett. Emmett and Tanya stood up, but Carlisle sat firmly In his seat.

''Edward, thank goodness your safe, I was so worried!'' Tanya ran over warping her arms around my waist her strawberry blonde her. Was tickling my nose, the scent of apples didn't appeal to me.

''Hey, Tanya.'' I said trying to prise her off of me. ''I'm fine, honestly.'' I guessed that Carlisle had filled her in on what had happen, so no point in repeating my story.

''What took you so long to get here, Bro!'' Emmett asked curiously, I looked at him, and in his eyes I could see my reflection, I looked awful, my hair was a mess the blood was seaping through the bandage that Carlisle had put on only 4 hours ago.

''Em.. I took my time driving up here, I had to clear my head.'' I looked at Carlisle he was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing just staring. ''Carlisle why did you follow me?'' even though I already knew why, but I thought I'd better ask, I didn't know if knew that Esme had phone me, soon after his departure.

''I thought you might go and do something stupid,'' he paused ''I went up to your room and your passport was gone, I thought you might have wet to the Volrti.'' He was still staring at the same point on the cream wall. Holding a picture in his had, I couldn't see it clearly,but it look as if it might have been of me.

''I'd never go and do that, Carlisle, I promised you, as a matter of fact we all did, that if times go hard or frustrating, to have a cool down period which ever way helps.'' he turned and look at me and have smiled.

''I know you did but I have never seen.... any of you in that state, which suggested to be that you might go and do something stupid. I thought you'd come to Tanya's first, like you said and try to think of ways to annoy the Volrti.'' he stood up and walked over to the window

''But this was my way of calming down, trying to convince myself that I would not hurt her. That I wouldn't be a danger to our family. Carlisle turned to face me

''And I can see why, you just have to convince yourself. So why did you control yourself why didn't you go on a killing spree?'' I knew what he was up to he was trying to use reverse physiology on me, I'd better do along with it and not upset him any more than I already have.

He came and sat beside me, then Tanya came and squeezed in beside me on my left and Emmett planked him on the wooden coffee table in front of me, I guess they were all waiting to her some miraculous story about how I managed to stop myself fro murdering the poor girl. But the truth was that I didn't want to become a murder after all my life being a vegetarian. I could see the picture in his hand more clearly now, it was a picture of me and him, we had just moved to Forks, well moved back. And we were fixing up this old mini cooper of Esme it was fun, I remember it like it was yesterday. I kind of predicted that he thought I was going to put myself in danger.

''Em....well I didn't want to up set you or Esme,'' ironic even though I didn't go on my killing spree I still managed to upset both of them. ''I didn't want to expose our secret,'' then I finale click what Carlisle was getting at, '' I LOVE her!'' My face fell and I struggle for breath, Carlisle held my hand and said.

''It's OK to love someone Edward, honestly,'' he smiled finally glad that I had realised

''Yeah it OK to love,'' Emmett barked, ''But its to dangerous, like he said, he won't be able to tell her what he is and she HUMAN for Christ sake!''

''Edward, sensible Emmett, I know the can't tell he but there's nothing to say that she cant guess!''

''Carlisle that's ludicrous, how can you possible be suggesting this to the poor boy?'' Tanya squealed

''It's feasible, Tanya but it would be up to Edward, and of coarse, he would have to get to know her first!, see if she'd be able to handle it, if she strong enough, there has been human vampire couples before Tanya!'' Carlisle exclaimed ''Not many right enough, but a few!''

''Yes Carlisle, but you know how they all turned out!'' she squawked

''Yes I'm fully aware of the end circumstance

They stared holding this argument and me and Emmett looked at each other clueless.

''What happened Carlisle, I need to know.?'' I proclaimed

''You had better tell him!'' Tanya said frowning at Carlisle

''Well son... once the volrti found out they gave them a choice, kill the human there and then or turn them. If they decided to get turned then they had a year but in the end the human had to turn in to one of us!'' he said at once

''Well that doesn't seem to unreasonable?'' I said ''what do you think Emmett?, should I''

He sat thinking for a moment, ''I still think its dangerous, but it would be a challenge and if it would make you happy to have the....'' he cleared his throat and make air quotes ''Human of you dreams'' and then burst out laughing, that's what I like about Emmett he always found something funny to say about every conversation, mind you 99.9% of the time they were very dirty minded.

''Thanks,'' I said sincerely to him, ''right I've made my mind up,''

''That was quick!'' Tanya said

''Well, I realised that I have been given a second chance in live. And that I'm want to take the risk!.''

''Well, be careful I don't want you getting hurt.'' she smiled sweetly

''I promise, I will not put my self in any danger.'' I smiled at her and patted her hand.

''Right is that you finished with your hisses fit!'' Emmett said in a queer voice I realised her was trying to cheer me up.

''Yeah,.. it must have been the puberty.'' I spluttered. We both let out roars of laughter. Carlisle and Tanya looked at us as if we were deranged.

''That for reminding me that two twerps, I have to beat up.'' he crocked

''How who's the second one?'' he stare at me then I realised he still had to get me back for punshing hi in the stomach.

''Ops..!'' I said quietly. He came over and made a fist shape. Carlisle was shouting at him.

''Emmett, don't you dare. Don't you think we've had enough trouble for one day.''

But Emmett didn't stop I tensed all the muscles in my body trying to block the pain from his iron fist hitting my face, but instead I felt his arms round me in an reinforce bear hug. It was nice to know that, he had forgiven me.

''It's going to be OK!'' he said and let me go.

''Right now that it all cleared up, would you like me to introduce you to our newest member of the family?'' Tanya squealed excitedly

''Oh yes,'' Carlisle said enthusiastically ''The sixteen year old who Eleazar, the freezing ice pond, I remember you telling me about her when we last spoke a couple of moths ago. We would be delighted to meet her!''

''There all through in the living room, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen and Flora. They were giving us time to sort out the, situation.'' Tanya said a politely as she could

That must have been Flora whom had met me out side the car. No wonder I didn't recognise the smell! Emmett and I followed Carlisle and Tanya out of the drawing room and down the marble floored corridor and though another oak door. In side the room the were all sitting round chatting. It stopped as soon as we entered the room.

''Flora!,'' Tanya said softly ''This is Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. There our fellow ''vegetarians''the Olympic coven, although we think our self more as family.'' she smiled at Carlisle

''Hello Flora, you'll need to come down to our house, and meet the rest of my family.'' Carlisle went and sat down beside Eleazar.''There's Esme – my wife, Alice and Rosalie – my daughters, Jasper Edward and Emmett- my sons,'' he said proudly

''I believe we've already had the pleasure of meeting!'' she walked over to me and held out her long boney finger, I shook it. ''So do they still think that your suicidal?'' she smirked

''No, I think we got that all cleared up.'' she was ever so posh, form having come from the 21st century. She moved on to Emmett

''Nice to meet you!'' she said in her high pitched voice

''Nice to meet you to,'' Emmett said, he looked at her then said ''I think you'll get on well with my wife, Rosalie.''

she did look a lot like Rosalie except she had Ginger hair!, she wore clothes that look liked they had stepped of the catwalk in Milan, and she had Rosalie's signature six inch heels.

''I'd love to come and meet her,'' she smiled sweetly. Then she went and sat next to Carlisel.

They Talked for ages. Carlisle was interested in how she found the transaction, from human to vampire. He wanted to know all the gory details, he liked to document thing which many come in useful in later life. Emmett and I sat on the furthest away sofa and watched the Super Bowl replays it was Arizona vs Washington.

We sat for ages, me and Emmett watching T.V, while the rest of the chatted. I looked at the clock it was half past nine. ''So I guess we have missed school then!'' I sniggered

''Looks like it bro, I guess that's one good thing then.''

''Yip.'' I nodded in agreement. Carlisle and Eleazar had left a few hours. Eleazar had something he wanted to so Carlisle but he wouldn't tell us what it was. Everyone one was silent. Then Tanya interrupted it.

''Flora would you like to show Edward where the Bathroom is so he can get freshened up?'' she looked a Flora and smiled.

''Yes, follow me,'' she waved her hand at me.

I followed her up the marble staircase and along a dark corridor. She stopped at a large wooden oak door. She opened it and its was pink in side. Not the colour I thought Tanya would have picked for a bathroom. But it turned out to be a bed room!. There was a large four poster bed with silver bed sheets. A computer, a Hi-Fi system similar to the one I owned at home. It was a very girlish room. Pictures of Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney on the wall.

''This is my room!'' she said softly, '' bathrooms through there'' she pointed to a door with a hook attached to it holding a dressing gown no surprise it was pink! Your bag is toiletry bag is already through there, I left you towels, there on the side of the bath.'' she said

''Thanks!'' I said, this was getting creepy I'm sure their was another bathroom in the house that wasn't in her bed room. And she must have went through my things when I sat my bag in the corridor.

I open the door and found a modestly sized bathroom, there was a shower, a bath , sink and a toilet. There was a shelf above the sink which had all her lotions and potions. It reminded me of the Bathroom that Alice and Rosalie shared. Although when ever you entered their bathroom it always smelled of hairspray. This one smelled of cleaning chemicals. It started to burn my nostrils. I found my Toiletry bag and sprayed some deodorant. Ah that smelled better FCUK was my favourite. I got undressed and stepped in to the shower, it took me a few minutes to figure out how to work it. Then I got out and went and brushed my teeth. I hated using human tooth paste, I was vile. But Carlisle said that if we went any where with our breath stinking of rancid animal blood people would start to talk.. Sometimes I think its a punishment he tries inflect on us. Oh my bag must still be out side. I wrapped the towel that flora had left me around my waist. My hair was dripping went. I figured I'd grab my bag and then come back and dry my hair.

I opened the door to find Flora lying on the bed in a lacy ensemble. I immediately closed my eyes.

''Sorry I have to get my bag?'' I said sheepishly

''I've been waiting for you!'' she seductively I heard a woosh . Opened my eyes I couldn't see her. See must have left. I bent down to pick my bag up. When her arms grabbed me from behind and pushed me on to the bed. She was still a new born so she was still mighty strong.

''STOP!'' I screamed but she didn't she took my towel. I was mortified she had violated my privacy'

''I know you want me!, you've been eyeing me up all night!'' she jumped on top of me. That was the last straw.

She tried to shove her tongue down my throat. I flung her off of me. she tried to shove her tongue down my throat. I flung her off of me she flew straight in to the wall.

''Oh you like it rough, well I'm down with that!'' she licked her lips, while I grabbed a pillow and tried to hide my modesty.

''Look I'm not interested!'' I shouted ''I have a girlfriend.'' well for all intensive proposes Bella could be my girlfriend at this moment. She screamed and ran it to the bathroom.

I sat their trying to forget what had just happened. I grabbed my clothes out my bag and got dressed and headed back down stairs hopefully Carlisle will be ready to leave. Hopefully. I realised that I had left my toilet bag and clothes in the bathroom. I decided that it was to risky to go back for them. Anyway I could just replace them. There only clothes and vanity items they could be easily replaced. Just as long as she hadn't touch my mothers jewellery box. I stopped and checked. Phew she hadn't it was all still there. That girl is deranged. I walked down the stairs trying to remember which door we has exited from. They all looked the same. After walking in to 3 wrong room I finally found the right room. Everything went quite as I entered .

''Hello Edward, where's Flora?'' Tanya asked inquisitively. I knew Tanya was behind that little Stunt I could see it in her face. I'd better not let on to her.

''Em.. I don't know, she showed me where the bathroom was and left!'' I said as honest as I could.

''Oh well, Tanya you will tell her that we all said good bye?'' Carlisle said

''Are we leaving?'' I asked. I tried to sound surprised

''Yes we'd better be getting back home, Esme worried about you!''

''Oh well...I'll see you soon Tanya. You to Carmen, Kate and Eleazar!'' I gave them all a hug grudgingly.

They walked us out side. Emmett decided to drive with me on the way home. He said it would be more fun that listening to Carlisle banning on about University for 4 hours. As I walked over to my Volvo. I looked up to see Flora at the window of her bedroom. Staring down at me. Wrapped in the pink dressing gown. Carlisle was the first to leave. We quickly followed. They were waving behind us so I waved back

''Emmett, Never invited that girl to our home ever!'' I said sarcastically

''Why,'' emmett asked, ''she seems nice I think Rosalie will get along great with her.'' she smiled proudly. He was thinking how great he was for finding Rosalie a new friend besides Alice.

''She's deranged,'' I said, ''she made a pass at me, she took me to the shower in her room and when I got out, she was lying on the be in lacy knickers and a bra. Trying to seduce me. It was scary man!''

''Seriously, so did you, like... do it!'' his eyes widened

''NO!'' I yelled ''it was horrible she tried to grope me, and she was strong. I ended up flinging her in to the wall. Which she thought was sexy.''

''To bad mate, why dose it always happen to you.'' he sniggered.

I already knew what he was going to ask. ''Don't even bother asking that!''

''OK, I wonder if Jasper is still scared, for a vampire he has no back bone.''

''I know he is probably still scared witless.'' the rest of the drive home we talked about the Super Bowl and soccer and just man stuff in general. It took us longer to get home. Six hours in total, the was major road construction on high way seven. It was 5 pm when we reached Forks and as usual it was Raining. At least in Alaska you had variations of snow, sleet and rain. In Forks I was constant rain.

When we drove up the drive way I could see Alice and Rosalie standing at the large glass front window, waving eagerly. Emmett waved back at them and I nodded my head. As I couldn't be bothered waving, really but they would think that it was because. I was Driving. I was that Carlisle was home, he could drive the road to Alaska blindfolded. He knew back roads and short cut that would lead him home quicker than the free way.

I parked up besides Carlisle black Mercedes and got out and headed up the path to the porch. Emmett headed in to the garage to do something. But I had no idea what! When I opened the door. I was meet by Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle. Esme ran forward and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a big bear hug, then kissing me on the forehead.

''Oh your OK I was staring to get worried. I thought you'd be home earlier!'' she smiled and let me go when she realised that I couldn't talk with her hanging around my neck

''I'm fine, there was a lot of traffic on the free way, I'll need to get Carlisle to show me the back way.'' I tried to lighten up the mood but my attempt failed miserably. You could still cut the atmosphere with a Knife.

I went and hung my jacket up in the cupboard under the stairs. Then I went and plonked myself on the sofa. Esme was soon at my side I guess she wanted to know all the gossip!

''So, Carlisle told me the plan, it will be exciting I could end up having a human daughter.'' she squealed

''Edward, don't you think!. What happens if this ends badly. The whole family could be implicated!'' she shouted rather loudly at me. I just ignored her like I always did then at the moment Alice and Emmett came walking through the Kitchen door. Alice came over to be and hugged me.

''I'm so glad your back I don't know what I'd do without you!'' she went and lifted a cup out of Emmett's hand's.

''Me and Jasper went and caught some wild boar, it's no snow leopard. But I figured you would need a fix. And I couldn't have you going to school tomorrow with blood breath!'' she said sarcastically

''Tank you,'' the cup and started to drink the blood. I really need it. It felt so good. Within a minute I had finished.

''Would you like some more?'' she asked

''If there is enough, I could really do with it me throat is in agony.'' I smiled and she flew out the room. Esme and Carlisle had went up the stairs in to the study to discuss the situation and the precautions we would have to take. Like for example Esme mentioned a hunting chart. So that everyone would be full and no one would be tempted if Bella and I did end up as a couple.

I looked at Emmett and jerked my head subtlety toward Jasper . Was hoping that Emmett would click on and that I wouldn't look like a complete plonker. Thankfully he did and smiled wryly.

''Jasper,'' he said patronisingly ''you had better run, little boy!'' he snarled and jasper jumped out of his skin and bolted out the back door and out in to the forest and Emmett chased after him. Of cores, Me and Rosalie knew it was a joke and that Emmett would not touch a hair on Jasper honey blonde hair! I wished Alice would hurry up with the blood or Carlisle would come down the stairs, anything to keep me from having to hold a conversation with the ice queen over there. But unfortunately no one came. I knew I was about to know that the Spanish Inquisition would have felt like.

''So do you not care about anyone else,'' she snapped viciously I didn't even look at her I stared straight in front of me. ''as long as Edward get he own way, and if he doesn't he'll just the the dummy out of this pram.'' I tried to continue ignoring her I had heaps of practice. ''Would you look at me when I'm speaking to you.'' she came and grabbed my face and turned it towards her.

''Get your hands of of me.'' I said in a low tone but very calmly

''And what if I don't,'' she still had her hand on my face, I seized hold of her hand binding him together with my fist, ''Aw is little Edward getting angry, is her going to run away again,'' she said mockingly

I held her wrists tighter until she let a little scream ''Not so brave now are we Rosalie,'' I screamed I pushed her against the wall and pushed her head back against the wall. She screamed, really loudly this time then I heard Alice at the door.

''Edward, don't you dare, I'll call Carlisle.'' she was petrified

Rosalie was sobbing with the pain of me puling at her hair and of me crushing her torso under my arm. I flung her to the floor. She winced in pain. Looked at her wrists and felt her neck to see if I had done it.

''Don't worry Alice I wouldn't waste my own venom, come on like go up the stairs I can't eve bare to be in the same room as HER!.'' I said already heading towards the stairs. I heard Alice behind me, ''Rosalie what did you do now, can't you just keep your big mouth shut,'' then I heard her tiny foot steps on the stairs.

I walked past Carlisle office. I could hear him and Esme laughing and giggling away. Totally oblivious to what had happened down stairs. And that's the way I intended to keep it. But knowing Rosalie she would blab like always.

I walked in to the games room and sat on one on the gaming chairs. Carlisle had always promised us a games room but Esme said we had to prove ourself worthy of having the privilege of one. She liked to keep everything as normal as Vampirely possible. So we had to do chores around the house and get three good report card. So eventually me and Emmett had accomplished the take set by Esme. It took us three years, and by that time Jasper had joined our little cosy family! And well we didn't mind having another brother, Emmett thought it was just another person her could beat at 'Smack down vs Raw' but it turned out that jasper was a pretty mean gamer. But Alice had insisted on having her own pink games chair. So in this room there were five chairs each a different color. Mines was Blue, Jaspers was red, Emmett's was Green, Carlisle's was a brown leather one(which is really comfy) and Alice's is pink.

I went and sat on my chair and waited for Alice to come in with my cup of blood. I rally needed it after my confrontation with Rosalie.

''Here,'' she held out the cup which I had given to her previously.''

''Thanks,'' I said

''Are you OK,'' she asked sympathetically


End file.
